User blog:ZeroTigress/RO Achievements
Here are some optional goals to aim for while exploring the wonderful world of Ragnarok Online: NOTE: Achievements marked with a * are considered personal achievements and cannot be definitively verified via screenshots or videos. Not hard enough? Try a Player Challenge! Starting Out Let's Have A Sleepover! - screenshot a group of 12 Novices using Play Dead in an empty inn room Schoolyard Scuffle - as a Novice, defeat another Novice in PVP Making The Most of It - level a Novice to base level 30 while still in the Training Grounds Experience the World Odd Jobs - create a character for each of the 1st Classes (Swordsman, Acolyte, Archer, Thief, Magician, Merchant) Expanding My Horizons - create a character for each of the Expanded classes (Ninja, Taekwon, Gunslinger) Rockey Montage - complete the training quest for your 1st Class character (Quest:Shurank's Lecture, Quest:Acolyte Training, Quest:Archer Training, Quest:Thief Training, Quest:Magician Training, Quest:Guarnien's Lecture, Quest:Gunslinger Basic Training, Quest:Ninja Training, Quest:The Way of Taekwon) Tried and Done It All - complete Odd Jobs and Expanding My Horizons - level your characters to each of the 2nd classes (Hunter, Rogue, Assassin, Crusader, Knight, Wizard, Sage, Priest, Monk, Blacksmith, Alchemist, Bard/Dancer, Star Gladiator, Soul Linker) To the Next Level - level your characters to each of the 3rd classes (Ranger, Shadow Chaser, Guillotine Cross, Royal Guard, Rune Knight, Warlock, Sorcerer, Archbishop, Sura, Mechanic, Geneticist, Minstrel/Wanderer) Tourist Attraction - visit every town (Aldebaran, Alberta, Amatsu, Ayothaya, Comodo, Einbech, Einbroch, Geffen, Glast Heim, Hugel, Izlude, Juno, Kunlun, Lighthalzen, Luoyang, Lutie, Morroc, Moskovia, Niflheim, Payon, Rael, Umbala, Veins) World Tour - complete Tourist Attraction - visit every dungeon (Abyss Lake, Amatsu, Ancient Shrine, Comodo caves, Byalan Island, Clock Tower, Nameless Island, Einbech Mines, Geffen Tower, Glast Heim dungeons, Juperos Ruins, Kunlun, Labyrinth Forest, Regenschirm Laboratory, Royal Tomb, Nogg Road, Mjolnir Dead Pit, Okrestnosti of Moskovia, Odin's Temple, Orc Dungeon, Payon Cave, Prontera Culverts, Morroc Pyramid, Robot Factory, Sphinx, Sunken Ship, Thanatos Tower, Thor's Volcano, Toy Factory, Turtle Island, Tree of Umbala Beyond the Reach of Angels - transcend a character I'm a Shining Star! - attain base level 99 as a 1st class character, an expanded class character, or a Novice I'm a Super Shining Star! - attain base level 99 as a transcendent-class character I'm the #$%&ing Sun! - attain max level as a 3rd class character Tag! You're It! - append your character's name onto an item Look Ma! No Hands! - use a card on a slotted gear 'Til Death Do Us Part - get married They Love Me, They Really Love Me - get adopted A Glutton for Punishment - experience every negative status effect in the game Been There, Done That - experience every status effect in the game Got a Green Thumb? - harvest a Black Mushroom, Blue Plant, Green Plant, Red Mushroom, Red Plant, Shining Plant, White Plant, and a Yellow Plant Leadership Quality - find an Emperium and create and run your own guild Let's Try Something New I'm On Top of the World!* - scale Mt. Mjolnir WITHOUT using Fly Wings or Teleport (the peak is on this map: http://db.irowiki.org/db/map-info/mjolnir_04/ Master Cartographer - take a screenshot of your character standing on every field map in the game A-Maze-ing - get through the Prontera Maze, the Tatami Maze, and the Hazy Forest WITHOUT using Fly Wings, Teleport, or the navigation system Most Haunted - explore Niflheim and Glast Heim without dying in them Party Hearty - create a party with 12 players (no dual-clienting) This is My Story - complete a quest chain Ragnarok Lorekeeper - complete every quest in the game Indiana Jones - complete every quest designed for Level 99 or less with a pre-Renewal Class character Fishy Business - complete the Unidentified Creature quest Utter Devotion - help level up your guild Enter the Fray - complete the entrance quests for Prontera Culverts, Amatsu Dungeon, Kunlun's Battle Arena, Ayothaya Dungeon, Okrestnosti of Moskovia, Nameless Island, Turtle Island, and Regenschirm Laboratory Brave New World - complete the entrance quest for the Ash Vacuum I Can Cook! - complete the Cooking Quest Top Chef - acquire all 10 cookbooks Ready For a Potluck - cook all the recipes in one Cookbook Dinner Impossible - cook all the recipes from all 10 Cookbooks Who Wants to be a Millionaire? - save up 1,000,000z Who Wants to be a Billionaire? - save up 1,000,000,000z An Apple a Day - win 1000 Apples from the airship's gambling game Dinner Party - screenshot your entire guild or a group of friends together in a tavern or restaurant Alcohol Boob Party - screenshot a tavern filled with players Good Stuff - pass out from drinking in a tavern Pet Day Care - acquire the egg of every pet available in the game Beastmaster - get a pet to Loyal status Quality Stuff - successfully upgrade a piece of gear to +10 (via NPC or Blacksmith class) I Can Do Anything Better Than You - successfully upgrade a piece of gear to +20 (via NPC or Blacksmith class) I Have... the POWER! - acquire Excalibur or Masamune Sock It to Me - successfully slot a S grade item Lazy Days - go fishing in Ayothaya or the Ash Vacuum Bookworm - read a book or two in Juno's library Luck of the Draw - get a card as a drop Racing Fever - win in both Single Monster and Double Monster races in Hugel Hired Hand - buy and summon a level 10 mercenary Bodyguard Duty - have a mercenary successfully keep you alive on a dangerous map until the contract expires (30 minutes) Love is in the Air - successfully use the /kis and /kis2 commands simultaneously with another player Evolution in Action - witness the life cycle of a metamorphosis monster *Fabre -> Pupa -> Creamy *Peco Peco Egg -> Picky -> Peco Peco *Ant Egg -> Andre, Piere, Deniro *Thief Bug Egg -> Thief Bugs I'm Invincible!* - get a character to base level 99 without getting killed once Off the Top of my Head - create one headgear from this list: http://irowiki.org/wiki/Headgear_Ingredients Headgear Factory - create one of each headgear from this list: http://irowiki.org/wiki/Headgear_Ingredients Made For a God - make a Hat of the Sun God (aka Solar God Helm) and successfully slot it Cats: The Musical - screenshot at least 10 players wearing Black Cat Ears or Kitty Headbands on the Moskovia stage Multilingual - complete the Understanding the Culture of Utan Quest Pack Rat - max out storage (all 600 slots) Walking Armory - obtain 1 of each type of weapon (One/Two Handed Sword, One/Two Handed Spear, One/Two handed Axe, One/Two Handed Staff, Dagger, Mace, Claw, Book, Katar, Huuma Shuriken, Bow, Pistol, Rifle, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher, Instrument, Whip) Legendary Armory - obtain 1 of each type of level 4 weapon (One/Two Handed Sword, One/Two Handed Spear, One/Two handed Axe, One/Two Handed Staff, Dagger, Mace, Claw, Book, Katar, Huuma Shuriken, Bow, Pistol, Rifle, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher, Instrument, Whip) Of Sentimental Value - acquire the event item(s) from one of RO's Anniversary Events Lord of the Zodiac - collect the crown or diadem of each of the Western zodiac signs; must be either ALL crowns or ALL diadems, not a mix (Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces) Rockin' Birthdays - find or acquire all the birthstones (Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, 1carat Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Sardonyx, Sapphire, Opal, Topaz, Zircon) Plushie Collector - acquire a Baphomet Doll, Black Cat Doll, Chonchon Doll, Hung Doll, Little Ghost Doll, Munak Doll, Osiris Doll, Poring Doll, Puppet, Raccoon Doll, Rice Ball Doll, Rocker Doll, Spore Doll, and a Yoyo Doll Suit Up - acquire an entire gear set (Angelic set, Diabolus set, Goibne set, Morpheus set, Morrigane set, Orleans set, Valkyrie set, Battlegrounds set, Ninja Shinobi set, Sprint set, Glorious set, Underwear set, Pirate set) Goblin Mask Collector - acquire each of the Goblin masks: Surprised Mask, Annoyed Mask, Goblin Mask, Mr. Scream, Poker Face, Goblin Leader Mask Strength of Honor - obtain 2 Medals of Honor from Battlegrounds Selfless Warrior - obtain 1000 Badges from any Battlegrounds scenario without spending them Treasure Hunter - obtain 5 of each of the following items: Gift Box, Old Navy Box, Old Blue Box, Old Purple Box, Treasure Box Wild Goose Chase* - have no items drop from an MVP Master of the Endless Tower - reach the top of the Endless Tower Killer Instinct I Came, I Saw, I Conquered - defeat every MVP in the game Jelly Hunter - kill each member of the Poring family (Poring, Poporing, Drops, Marin, Stapo, Metaling, Deviling, Angeling, Arc Angeling, Santa Poring, Ghostring, Magmaring, Mastering) Let's Wrassle! - defeat another player in PVP while both players are completely gearless Civic Duty - take out a Gangster in Lighthalzen Dine in Hell* - kill everything that crosses your path in Ant Hell Cursed Sword Hunter - find and kill the rare spawns for Executioner, Mystelainn, and Ogretooth World's Strongest - achieve a hit of 999,999 damage Clash of the Titans - while base level 99, defeat another base level 99 character in PVP Angel Hunter - kill one of each of the following monsters solo: Solace, Retribution, Shelter, Observation Demon Hunter - kill one of each of the following monsters solo: Skogul, Frus, Succubus, Incubus The Tower of Death - defeat one of each of the following monsters: Dolor of Thanatos, Maero of Thanatos, Despero of Thanatos, Odium of Thanatos - obtain one of each of the following items: Fragment of Agony, Fragment of Misery, Fragment of Despair, Fragment of Hatred Ancient Peacemaker - defeat the Memory of Thanatos - finish the Resurrection of Surt Quest If anyone has more to add, feel free to post them here and I'll add them to the list. Please, no class-specific achievements; the aim is to create goals that anyone can do. When thinking of goals to add to the list, think of something that would help enrich the experience of Ragnarok. As achievements are meant for RPG and PVM type folks, I want them to be very akin to RPG sidequests so no WoE-related or specific PVP-type stuff (PVP is pretty much covered by the basic goals I've made). RO Achievements